


In Which the Local Youth Pastor is an Attractive Yoga Instructor

by lea_vesfalling



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, I forgot how to tag, I haven't posted anything in like a year, M/M, also, anyways i pretty much write exclusively for my friend now, how does anyone write johsua graham??? like, its so difficult and im upset, joshua graham is a yoga instructor, my friend had a dream about this and i thought it was funny so i wrote this, uhhh, yoga au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_vesfalling/pseuds/lea_vesfalling
Summary: Yeah read the tags i summarized it there





	In Which the Local Youth Pastor is an Attractive Yoga Instructor

Standing outside the newly opened yoga studio Isaac couldn't help but feel apprehensive; lately he'd been doing long work hours and even longer hours working on his thesis. Unfortunately his newly developed work habits had resulted in mental strain and stress and basically he felt like shit. 

His solution? A five second google search brought him here at an ungodly hour to “relax” by stretching for an hour. 

Isaac’s faith in google would be strained this day. 

But since he already paid for the class there wasn't any reason to just sit outside and mourn the coffee that he could be having. Entering the building, he felt horribly out of place, surrounded by soccer moms and people in their early twenties. He suddenly felt his age amongst the other participants. 

He avoided looking at them for too long and after a brief conversation with the receptionist he found his way to the beginners classroom. 

And the class had already begun, just his luck. 

Isaac laid his mat in the back of the room and tried to follow along with what the instructor was saying. 

What the instructor was saying… with that nice voice… so low and almost gravelly.. and… oh no. 

Isaac can feel his face heat up. Whether it's embarrassment from being late, struggling to follow along, or just being distracted by that goddamned nice voice he'll never know. 

The instructor led the class into a pose he called Vrksasana. Hands pressed together above one’s heads and balancing on one foot with the other pressed into the balancing legs thigh. 

Or, in Isaac’s terms, fucking difficult. He wobbled in place and tried to not fall while the class around him held the position almost perfectly. Dang young people. 

“Breathe in..,” for the first time during the class Isaac actually looked up at the instructor. It'd be an understatement to say the bandages covering the man was surprising. But surprising was a good descriptor for the feeling. “... and out.” 

The class continued to follow the instructions and for the most part Isaac could follow along with little attention paid to the actual poses and the stress they were putting on his muscles because he was busy just staring at the instructor. 

When there was another balancing pose Isaac truly tried his hardest to hold the pose but his legs were trembling too badly for him to stay still. Placing a hand on his mat steady himself he looked up again just to find the instructor standing next to him, offering a hand to steady Isaac. 

“Oh.. thanks,” Isaac took the offered hand and was able to stay still for the remainder of the last pose. Unfortunately, close proximity to someone who you deem to be attractive tends to make your heart race a little faster. For Isaac “a little faster” meant his heart was hammering in his rib cage. 

While the instructor was helping Isaac he could read the name tag was was pinned to the white polo he was wearing. Joshua was the name of the new infatuation of Isaac’s.

And after that, thankfully, the class had ended and Isaac was free to let go of the instructor and flop down onto his mat. “Again, thanks for the help during that last stretch. Don't think I would've made it.” 

Joshua chuckled as he set about clearing his supplies and saying goodbyes to his students. “It’s no problem.” He turned back to Isaac who was only now peeling himself off the foam mat and putting it all away in the bag he brought. “Was this your first time taking a yoga class?”

“Yes, actually,” Isaac stood up and groaned when his spine popped. He was gonna be sore tomorrow, or later, depending on when he went to sleep. “Work’s been stressful so I took the first thing google showed me.” He shuffled his way to the studio door, not quite ready to leave on one hand and more than ready to grab some cheap coffee and get back to work and home to be sure that Zach is up and ready for school.

Joshua nodded in understanding before moving to open the studio door. “Can I expect you back for another class next week? Or would you rather do bi-weekly classes?”

‘With a voice like that, I think I’d come back everyday if I could.’ Is what Isaac would’ve said if he wasn’t currently talking to the owner of said voice. “I think I’ll try the weekly classes.”

“Then I’ll see you again next week…?” The bandages around Joshua’s brow moved downward realizing he didn’t know Isaac’s name. 

“Isaac,” he interjected.

“I’ll see you next week Isaac.”

After leaving the studio and making it home the shaking in Isaac’s muscles subsided he was able to sit and relax for the first time in what felt like months. And inevitably, he signed up for more of the six am yoga classes with ‘J. Graham.’

The next few months for Isaac fell into a stable routine, work and home life balanced out and weekly yoga classes got easier and even developed a small routine within the class. He could hold most poses on his own (though during the first few weeks he still needed help from Joshua to stay upright. He wouldn't lie about the fact that when Joshua helped him with the pose he was always a little disappointed when he went to help another in the class.) After the hour was up Isaac would linger around the studio longer than he probably should, just talking and listening to Joshua.

They'd talk about home life, their jobs, (turned out Joshua was a youth pastor and quite popular within the community. He'd found this out when the class went to a local brunch place and Joshua rather easily spoke with those who in his class were there), and what each did in their spare time. For Isaac spare time meant sleeping and for Joshua it was the yoga classes he taught. 

When curiosity had gotten the better of Isaac he had asked Joshua about the bandages. He told him about a street gang he used to run with and how when he tried to make a clean break they'd sabotaged his motorcycle and the accident had burned a significant portion of his skin. “I'm still in pain,” he had said. “But I'm a better man now than I was then.” 

A few classes later Isaac had long since decided the old t-shirts that sit in the back of his closet should probably stay there and he'd bought some proper work out clothes; most of which had some kind of yoga joke on them. He thought they were neat, Zach thought they betrayed how old Isaac was, and Joshua got a few laughs out of the shirts. So overall priceless.

The shirt that the best laugh of out Joshua was a shirt that said “I do yoga because punching people is frowned upon.” In big block lettering. After that Joshua had started wearing increasingly silly yoga shirts. At one point he even wore one that said “Inhale the good shit, exhale the bad shit” in looping script. 

The class had gone by relatively well; Isaac could hold the poses without help, the breathing exercises didn't feel like they were mocking his abilities (or lack thereof), and he didn't immediately fall onto his mat after the hour was up. The class cleared out while Isaac did his usual lingering around, slowly putting his supplies away. He was halfway through straightening out his hair and rolling up his mat when Joshua cleared his throat. 

“Isaac, would you care to join me for breakfast?” Joshua sounded awkward. Well, awkward for Joshua as he was someone who was more forward with his interactions. Isaac couldn’t fight the hope rising in his chest. Joshua was never one to initiate going to places. Sure Isaac had invited him to get coffee (or orange juice because Joshua couldn’t drink coffee) and that had gone over as smoothly as it could with Isaac’s minor (major) crush. But even as much as the two had spent time together in these last few months Joshua was never the one to initiate anything, it had all been Isaac. 

All the same Isaac couldn’t pass up an opportunity to spend time with him. 

“I would love to.” 

Their time at the restaurant was tense. They ordered, got their drinks and sat at a booth in near silence. Isaac’s nerves only grew as he waited for Joshua to say something. Joshua wasn’t meeting his eyes and he hadn’t said much since they got there. It didn’t help that he looked tense, that didn’t bode well for Isaac.

“Hey, uh, Joshua? Something up buddy?” Isaac couldn’t help the nervous chuckle that followed. God that’s not gonna help the situation. But it did get his attention and Joshua was meeting his eyes now. 

“Do you mind if I’m blunt, Isaac?” 

Oh no what was he gonna say? If Isaac was nervous before he’s down right fight or fight now. 

“No?” 

Joshua took a deep breath and met Isaac’s eyes again.

“I quite like you, and I have for sometime now. I understand if you reject my affections but I felt the need to put this out between us.” 

“Wait, what?” 

“I have a crush on you Isaac, and I have since you walked into my studio.” Joshua is unfaltering and Isaac’s head is spinning trying to piece together what has been presented to him. 

He felt the grin come open before anything else as he reached across to table to Joshua’s hand. “That’s a relief, like it’d be pretty awkward if I haven’t been crushing on you too, right?”

Joshua visibly relaxes and is gentle of taking Isaac’s hand in his. 

“It would be pretty awkward if this was one sided wouldn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but like how the royal fuck do you write Joshua graham??? like in universe or not this man is too difficult to write and i've played honest hearts three times now. also i hope its obvious that my friends courier is gay mess


End file.
